Elwood Jackson Origin: First Case
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: A prequel to the Elwood Jackson series. In this story I will tell about Elwood's time at high school, his first case, his first meeting with Maya, and all the things he did during his time at his first ever case.


_Elwood Jackson Origin: First Case_

**This is a prequel to my Elwood Jackson series. Consisting of: The Enemy in the Dark, Rise of the Mysterious Entity and Nature's Last Stand. I originally wanted to write this after NLS was finished, but I decided to write a prolog****ue first. This prequel tells the story of Elwood's time at high school and his first case and meeting with Maya (a.k.a) Dark Valley. Enjoy this.**

Everyone in the cafeteria of Newton C. High in France looked at him. They thought he was weird, crazy and deluded. He was different, that was for sure. Some people picked on him for what he was, how he acted, how he dressed. Girls giggled about him, but he never seemed to mind. He was sitting alone by a table, reading the book known as _The Silence of the Lambs_.

He sat there in a neat black jacket and a white undershirt. He wore also a black tie. His pants where black, as where his shoes. His hair was covered by a black hat. And his eyes where covered by a pair of black sunglasses. He looked like a Blues Brother.

His name was Elwood Richard Jackson.

He flipped the page of his book, keeping his mind only on the book and nothing else. Although people looked at him weird he didn't pay any attentions to him. At the same table sat another young man. Smoking some kind of drug. It was a tanned man, with black hair, a small beard and wearing black clothes just like Elwood.

His name was Ilias Strongwood.

He laughed at the joke of his friends. Elwood waved the smoke away with his hand and continued reading. "What's wrong Jackson. Don't you like the smoke" Strongwood mockingly said and laughed with his friends. Elwood didn't say anything.

Ilias look offended. "Hey I'm talking to you wardrobe" he says. Once again Elwood didn't say anything and flipped a page of his book. Ilias stood up and walked to Elwood and yelled "you have a lot of nerve to ignore me like that Jackson. If I where you I watch myself bad from now on" he says threatening.

Elwood finally looks up from his book and turns his attention to Ilias. "Sorry for my incompetence Ilias. But why should I listen to what a horrible man like you has to say?" he asks nonchalant and resumes back to reading.

Ilias' face turns red and he slams on the table "you think I'm weird or something Jackson. Because if there's someone who's weird then it's you. So what if I was put on trial, I was set free from all charges" he yells to him.

Elwood puts his book down and stands up to face Ilias. "You think you are a man. But in my eyes you are a monster, that girl is so traumatized she will never believe in love again. And yet they all fall for you like butter, like your some kind of angel. Well let me tell you something Ilias. To me you will always be a horrible sadistic monster, and if you truly believe you are a man. Well then I suppose you look good at who's right and who's wrong. You or me" he tells to him.

He grabs his book from the table and silently walks away. Leaving Ilias red with anger.

Elwood goes to an empty classroom and resumes reading. He felt like eyes where watching him from a distance, but he shrugged it off. He was a mystery to the other students. He never took off his outfit. Not even during gym class. He wanted to be a detective one day. And help could come to him from above or in a distance.

But all he knew was that. His live would change dramatically from here.

**So that's practically my prologue. For the rest of my story you will read how Elwood became the detective as you know him. And of course his first meeting with the infamous Dark Valley, or as she is known here as Maya. And also a small look at the rivalry b****etween Elwood and Ilias Strongwood. And maybe something about the unfair judge. All kinds of questions will be answered in this story. Elwood Jackson Origin: First Case. This was Lord Shockwave and I wish you all a good night.**


End file.
